


Too Holt to Handle

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: September's drabble. Sticking with "using lousy episodes" as my jumping-off point, this one comes after "Steele in the Chips." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Too Holt to Handle

Too Holt to Handle

By: xffan_2000

Summary: September's drabble. Sticking with "using lousy episodes" as my jumping-off point, this one comes after "Steele in the Chips."

++++++++++

"Oooooh, that's so good," Laura groaned.

_Warm._

"You like that?" he asked.

_Moist._

"God, Mr. Steele, it's..."

_Soft._

"...heavenly."

"Thank you."

"Where did you learn...?"

"You really want to know?"

Laura met his eyes. "You'd really tell me?"

"A woman named Shantelle."

"I should thank her."

"She was 80."

Her eyebrows rose.

"I thought it was important to learn certain skills from a seasoned professional."

Laura nodded.

Remington turned back to the oven and extracted the next tray of cookies. "The key is to serve them right from the oven..."

"To hell with calories," Laura said and snatched another cookie.

END


End file.
